cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:China (Tiberium)
Affiliation. Which affiliation is it already? First it said China's government is a GDI government and then it said its a Nod nation and now its a Red Zone. Well which side China is on already?(Assaulthead 07:03, 3 October 2007 (UTC)) :It's a Red Zone either way you look at it. ;) Makron1n 17:28, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Republic of China or People's Republic of China is the China in the C&C Red Alert universe, and the Tiberium Universe, Republican or Communist as a result of the divergence from our timeline. :We don't know that for sure. There's no direct references.--Eldarone 07:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Attempt at Explanation Well, it's an allied nation in Red Alert 2 (and one of the last territories to fall into soviet hands in the soviet campaign). We know that, though World War 2 didn't take place, the Pacific War did take place - proven by the presence of the much-discussed Arizona and Iwo Jima memorials, although there's an alternate theory that states these monuments refer to an America-Soviet confrontation in the Pacific during GWWII. The latter theory is contradicted by the fact that the Americans, according to canon, only contributed supplies to the Allied war effort, and never engaged the Soviets militarily. So let's stick for now with the presence of the Pacific War in the Red Alert timeline. The Japanese expansion into China started 1937 (not counting invasion of Manchuria in 1931), wholly unrelated to the contemporary events in Europe. Should the Pacific War have taken place between America and Japan under the pretext of the absence of an European theater, this would have meant there would have been no "Europe First" doctrine, possibly leading to a quicker defeat for Japan (wether through the use of atomic weapons is a matter open for further debate). Now, while not entirely certain, an earlier end of the Pacific War would perhaps not influenced the result of the Chinese Civil War, with the communists being victorious and establishing the PRC we know in our timeline. In Red Alert, the Soviet Union invades China. It is generally held that Japan, during this time, deployed forces to China for defense. It is strange, though not entirely impossible, for the Chinese government to allow that, where it an independant state, even more so if it where communist. It would also be possible that the Pacific War against European territories, thus resulting in a conflict between Japan and the US, took place during, not after, GWWII - just like in our timeline, the European powers are busy dealing with their own war, providing the Japanese with a perfect opportunity. However, at that point, the Chinese Civil War would already have been decided, propably with a victory of the Chinese Nationalists, whereas the Chinese nation emerging from that conflict would also be Republican. Also, the soviet invasion may be a slight evidence against the nation being communist, though we cannot know for sure, because GWWII was for Stalin's vision of a pan-eurasian Soviet Union, so he might as well have attacked other communist states. Anti-Soviet resentment following the soviet invasion could at least provide an explanation as to why China is aligned with the Allies in Red alert 2, not the Socialist World Alliance, even if it is a communist nation (similar to the Sino-Soviet Split in our timeline, which occured roughly at the same time, the 1950's). By: The mysterious an totally anonymous user further discussion Per the discussion above I removed the flag as it is uncertain whether it is Republic of China or People's Republic of China. Let me add to the discussion above: *Second Sino-Japanese War began BEFORE WWII take place. Historically it is believed that Pacific War will still broke out without Hitler. *USA had an embargo on Japan before it participates WWII (this is the very reason why Japan attacked USA) I'd say the China in Red Alert is Republic of China and that Mao communist would side with Soviet and collaborated with Soviet in RA1. With Allied victory means Mao communist is also defeated. Hope Red Alert 3 will sort that out. SYSS Mouse 18:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I've restored the flag, as I feel that it is aesthetically better to have a disputed flag than none at all. Makron1n 19:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :How about using the Republic of China flag as opposed to the PRC flag, if you think that Chinese communism didn't happen in the C&C universe? (I'm staying out of that one!) See the big old Wikipedia image here.